Payday 2 unsorted
Strats and infodumps. Doctor Miserable On day 2 of the Big Oil job, complete the heist with the last engine being correct on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. While this might sound difficult due to having to wait and transport 12 engines with few mins interval, combined with the fact that this must be done on OVK, it's actually possible to do this solo. Estimated time: 1.25 hrs Solo strats Use a Dodge + OVK build, Combat Doctor aced, brothers Grimm shotguns (it's the current meta build that's good for Dodge OVK combo due to high concealment), 2-piece suit, Doctor bag primary + ECM secondary (jack of all trades). It's best to not break stealth too early as it saves you from some pain in the ass. After gaining access to the lab, pack up all engines but the correct one. This saves you from accidentally packing the right one and failing it later on. Signal the flare and stay on the landing zone till Bile comes and throw the wrong engine and go back inside the lab, this is the best way to not get shot as there's only one access point to it. Send in the next engine after he lands again, immediately go back to the lab and repeat until you get to the correct engine. The achievement should unlock once you finish the heist. You probably WON'T be using up all of the Doctor bag charges since even in Hoxton breakout I only need 2 charges most of the time. You might only need 4-5 charges after the 3rd or 4th downs. OVK difficulty is easy since there are no additional objectives unlike Mayhem and above and the enemies don't deal that much of a damage. Another option is to use a Frenzerker build + ICTV + LMG as LMG has been buffed fairly recently. This doesn't require stealth and you just need to just head on rush to the terminal and unlock the lab door. Anything else remains the same, hide inside the lab when Bile's away, pack up all the wrong engines first, etc. Be sure to deploy the LMG's bipod for max stability. Mercenary Complete any heist with friendly fire mutator on, without hitting teammates on death wish difficulty or above. Requires 4 players. This one's pretty simple. To avoid gunfighting and achieve this as fast as possible, just do the Ukrainian Job on DW/DS/DS-OD with your friends. Tell them to stay near the van and don't move to prevent them from doing anything stupid and do the usual stealth method. You can also use the Solo achievements mod if you wanna cheat a little bit and get this offline. Estimated time: 6-7 mins. Black Tie Event Complete the Birth of Sky job, have the entire crew use only pistols and Two Piece Suits on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. You have to have been in the heist from start to receive this achievement. This can be done on solo with bots. With the recent addition of akimbo Stryk 18c's (the full-auto Glock), it makes this much easier to get since it's full auto and you can spray those bullets against dozers on their face real quick. Use a dodge-crit build since you'll be using suits. Also use rogue perk deck and gunslinger skills, especially Gun Nut aced since it increases its RoF to 1364 rpm, while the akimbo doubles that up to 2728 rpm(!). Bots, throwables and melee don't matter. You can use them. I'm a Professional side job Complete a heist in Overkill difficulty or above without performing a single headshot. Just ECM rush Four Stores or Ukrainian Job on Overkill. Shoot the guards' legs. That's the easiest way to do it. No effort required. Heisters of the Round Table Complete any heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above with 4 players using only Gage Chivalry Pack masks, primary weapons, melee weapons and Ballistic Vests or heavier armors. Unlocks the "Agatha Knight Veteran" mask, "Blooded" material and "Agatha" pattern. Also really easy. Everyone can wear the same masks here unlike the other 4-player mask achievements. Just ECM rush Four Stores or Ukrainian Job on Overkill, since it doesn't seem to care if you use equipments (including ECMs and shaped charges), secondary weapons or throwables. To solo this achievement you need the Solo Achievements mod. Opinions about the MyHeister winner character (Duke/August Lindenhurst) I know I should've reviewed this long ago, since the character itself was introduced on April last year, and made it into the game on October. IMO from his appearance he looks pretty damn bland, and the first time they announced this character to be the MyHeister winner a lot of people complained about Overkill choosing this horribly bland and uninteresting character as the winner instead of those fresh and interesting ones that were orders of magnitude better than him. Apparently it seems that Overkill randomly chose the winner instead of performing thorough reviews. since this Duke character was submitted a few days before the contest ended and only had a very few likes. His mask is also pretty damn ugly. Really, the guy who designed him just put an incredibly bland mask on top of an incredibly bland character. Solid white with no additional colors, it is as bland as it gets. I know it was meant to represent the statue of David, but the author should've done better. But honestly, I actually like him though despite being a rather boring character. The VA is good at voicing him and he sounds like what you'd expect from a middle-aged man. Calm, lack of sense of humor, only screams when he's in trouble (i.e. needing a medic bag). He also has a serious face when viewed from the main menu/inventory screen. AAAARGH! SOMEONE GET ME A MEDIC BAG! Another reason I like him is because he's the only heister that fits well when wearing the fedora. It makes him look like one of those typical classy men from early 20th century. Sure, his default mask might be ugly, but he looks awesome with the fedora. Love it. Other characters just seem off when wearing it. Rust is just way too old and wrinkled and that chain he wears just doesn't work with the hat. Jiro is an Asian, despite being old enough, and such hats only work well on Caucasian people because that's what you normally see on the media. Women are out of the question. The official perk deck for him, Stoic, is decent too, and is very good for ODDS (one down death sentence). Sure, he might be bad in terms of appearance, but looking at the bright side he's actually pretty decent. No one complained about his looks anymore nowadays, since those tend to die down pretty quick. Maybe the reason why Duke's so much involved in the lore as well as the more recent heists is because some people hate the fact Overkill chose him as the winner in the first place. They're trying to give him a character so that people don't look at him as a boring bland heister. It's to motivate people to take a shot at using him. After all, people would look upon something when it's actively promoted, right? Now he appears to have quite some mysterious traits, such as being somewhat related to the Kataru, actively participating in the three latest heists (Brooklyn Bank, Breakin' Feds, Henry's Rock), and that Lindenhurst letter from the ARG, which was apparently written on 1905 (mind you, he's on his 50s, so it should've been written in like 1980s or so) surely made him appear more mysterious, and changed people's view on him dramatically. Also, he's one of the heisters that don't actually use any profanity unlike the others. The closest you can get is him saying "Dammit to hell!" or "every crackball conspiracy theory" from Henry's Rock briefing. Another hint that Overkill is actively trying to make him unique despite all the hate. I also speculate that a possible reason to why Overkill decided to choose Duke instead of anything else is because of his appearance and basic personality the author listed would fit for the then-upcoming The Secret ARG integration into the game: He's a middle aged man, who's interested in historical stuff. Now take a look at the current state of storyline: the Payday gang is currently trying to steal some mysterious boxes and fleur-de-lis medal, that are related to Kataru, a mysterious organization/syndicate possibly bigger than Crimenet, which apparently has been established way back since the ancient Sumerian ages, and Baldwin's Lament, an ancient device of unknown purposes. However, the hints that would point out to this ARG has been in the game since its initial release. The Bain's guide book from the Payday 2 CCE bonus appears to be quite a very old book dating back to the 17th century, and foreshadows some of the future heists. This means that they '''have '''actually prepared for this since the beginning of the game. Also, there are some insignificant things on the pre-2017 heists that ultimately turned out to be related to the current ARG (Chekhov's gun). One of them is the fleur-de-lis visible in some maps, that are actually related to the first PDTH Secret ARG (but was quite insignificant until now), and another is the mysterious box from the Golden Grin Casino that was given to the Dentist, which appears to be identical to these boxes they stole. This concludes that the only reason they chose Duke is not because they blindly chose him or because they're so dumb they can't even chose an aesthetically pleasing one, but because it suits to what they've been preparing from the beginning, and they were expecting someone to make a character that would fit the ARG integration, since there were like a few hundred or thousand people who actually joined the contest. The verdict is that he's initially quite underestimated since people initially thought he wouldn't have any redeeming aspects that would make him stand out of the crowd. Makes sense because not much has been revealed about him yet when he was announced the first time. What people know was that he's a middle-aged man and he looks boring. But then Overkill gave him a decent perk and decent involvement in the lore, something that effectively changed how people judges his overall quality, so at least he now has reasons to be looked upon. It's currently my favorite heister.